The present invention relates generally to window assemblies, and, more particularly, to double pane window assemblies which include an adjustable blind positioned between the exterior and interior window panes.
Multiple or double pane window assemblies are being utilized instead of single pane windows in many pre-existing and new building to minimize heat transfer through the windows. The dead air space held between the external and interior window panes acts to minimize heat loss through the window during winter months while minimizing the amount of external thermal energy entering through the window into the interior during the summer months.
Many pre-existing buildings were originally built with single pane windows. It is often desirable to retrofit or convert these single pane windows to double pane windows in order to reduce air conditioning and heating costs for the building. However, it is often prohibitably expensive and time consuming to remove existing single pane windows and replace them with double pane windows. Therefore, some prior devices have been designed to allow conversion of a single pane window having a conventional frame into a double pane window assembly. A typical prior device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,828 to Tatro.
It has also been desirable to use venetian or adjustable blinds and other window coverings in conjunction with windows. Such blinds can be closed to reflect direct sun rays which would otherwise enter into a room during a sunny summer day. Alternatively, the blinds can be opened to allow sunlight to enter into a room during cold winter days. Blinds have been used in conjunction with single pane windows and when so used, the blinds are normally located on the interior side of the window. However, use of blinds in this manner can have several drawbacks. The slats are exposed to circulating room air and, thus, dust particles tend to settle on the slats. Because the blind slats are in close proximity to each other, cleaning dusty slats can be a difficult task. Another drawback of previous blind arrangements is the fact that the blinds are left exposed and can be damaged by children, vandals or other individuals.
To overcome these drawbacks, it has been found desirable to place the blind between two window panes in a window assembly. Such an arrangement allows the horizontal slats of the blind to be isolated from the circulation of air in a room, thus minimizing the accumulation of dust and dirt thereon. Also, the slats are separated from direct contact with building occupants by a window pane, thus precluding potential damage to the blinds. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,648 and 4,685,502. In some previous prior devices of this type, the two window panes are hermetically sealed as a unit with the blind between them, thus isolated from dirt and moisture. Such an arrangement can readily be utilized in new building construction, but it can be very difficult and/or expensive to retrofit and hermetically seal an existing single pane window. In other devices, the seal between the two window panes is not as tight and, indeed, the interior pane is mounted so as to be removable or hinged to the window casing or building frame. In either arrangement, the blind or window covering between the two window panes is typically secured to the window casing or building frame exposed between the two window panes by screws, nails, or other suitable penetrating fasteners. Such arrangements usually require headrails, bottom rails and static slats in the blind construction. It has been suggested to hook the window covering directly to the window pane frame, but such arrangements can interfere with blind operation and result in scratches to the window pane surface.
In double pane windows with a blind positioned between the window panes, it is often desirable to provide a means of adjusting the angular orientation of the slats of the blind without opening up the window panes. Prior devices have included various adjustment or control mechanisms to allow this, including rotary mechanisms such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,778 to Ball and linear mechanisms such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,012 to Anderson. However, use of these arrangements can increase the difficulty of installing and cleaning the window panes and window covering because the controls require mounting connection through the window pane itself. Mounting a blind on the window casing, for example, would then require disassembly of the controls when cleaning the blind, especially where the blind is secured at its top and bottom. On the other hand, hooking the blind to the window pane itself to permit removing the blind and window pane as a unit for cleaning could interfere with operation of these controls during normal use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a double pane window assembly including a blind or window covering positioned between adjacent window panes which is readily adapted to be retrofit into existing single pane windows.
Another object is the provision of a double pane window assembly including an adjustable blind positioned between the two adjacent panes where the adjustable blind can be readily adjusted by an adjustment mechanism outside of the window assembly, and access to the interior adjustable blind is restricted.
A further object is to provide a simplified and economical insulating window assembly with a window covering mounted therein.
Still another object is to provide a double pane window assembly with simplified installation, repair, maintenance and replacement requirements.
Still another object is the provision of a double pane window assembly including an adjustable blind positioned between the two panes, which allows one window pane along with the adjustable blind assembly to be removed as a single unit.
Still another object is the provision of a double pane window assembly including an adjustable blind positioned between the two panes in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to assemble so as to provide an assembly which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free during assembly, disassembly and use.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an apparatus for securing a window covering to a window by attachment to the frame of a window pane in a manner which retains the window covering in spaced apart relation relative to the window pane. This apparatus can be snap-fit onto the window pane without use of penetrating fasteners. This apparatus also permits utilization in retrofit double pane arrangements and facilitates removal of individual window panes with the window covering as a single unit to avoid disconnection of through-window adjustment controls.
The present invention includes an interior window pane which is secured to an existing window opening at a location interior of the existing window pane by a simplified support structure. This support structure includes top and bottom U-channels and side rails which prevent the newly installed window pane from moving relative to the existing window pane after installation. Various seal arrangements, including magnetic, adhesive and VELCRO strips between the window pane frame and the support structure are contemplated by this invention.
The window covering is mounted between the existing and additional window panes by use of wing-shaped clips that are snap-fit to the top and bottom of the window pane frame. These clips position the window covering at a spaced apart relation from both window panes such that adjustment and operation of the window covering does not normally result in contact with either of the window panes. At the same time, since these clips permit the window covering to be secured directly to the window pane frame, the window pane frame and the window covering can be removed from the double pane window assembly as a unit for cleaning, repair or adjustment, without disassembly of the window covering controls where through-window controls are utilized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will readily become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments considered in conjunction with the attached drawings.